


Beyond The Surface

by lindsey_thole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Character Death, Deaf Character, Drawing, Emo, F/M, High School, Hospital, Jokes, Love Triangles, Major character death - Freeform, Misophonia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Projects, Romance, Shy, alcoholic, angry driving, conflicted feelings, lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_thole/pseuds/lindsey_thole





	Beyond The Surface

I've never been the popular, pretty, blonde girl you see in the movies. Movies have the capability to make high school seem glamorous or fun and free; admirable, but this isn't a movie. My life is the painful and dreaded truth also known as reality. As I'm walking down my school hallway people who catch a glimpse of me won't think much, they just see another short girl with brown hair, green eyes, wearing a casual hoodie and jeans. Not very interesting I know, but thats just the outside. No one really knows the real me and I intend to keep it that way. 

I have science this period which is never easy to get through because of Nathan Sawyer. If you couldn't get the hint already, he's basically my dream guy. He's perfect. He would never care so much about anyone like me being who he is. He's quarterback of the football team, tall, nice body, perfect hair, etc. Although he's exceptionally hot, I can tell he has more depth than just his exterior charm. When you are as unimportant as me, you find that you have a lot of time on your hands to observe things like this. 

I find my seat and drop my books on my table a little louder than I intended and a few people look back at me. My face turns red and thats when I resort to my sketchbook to take my mind off of something stupid like this. I know I have a bad habit to overreacting to things that challenge my self esteem but I can't help it. 

 


End file.
